Families
by DefyingGravity4Good
Summary: A series of one-shots about Fiyero and Elphaba's daughters. post-musical. read and review!
1. Grandparents

**So, this is dedicated to Pheonixgirl23 who allowed me to use the names that she used in her two of her stories ("May I not Loose You" and "Ever Ever After" if you haven't read these then, you should. They are AMAZING!) she came up with the first names and I used two from the actual musical for middle names.**

**Please excuse any errors. I typed this on my iPod while watching Psych. (any Psych fans out there? Let me know! There might be a Shawn/Juliet fic coming along…)**

**Disclaimer- I'm either getting Wicked or a Laptop for my birthday… or neither…. I don't know yet… but I'm kind of torn between being able to say that I own one of the best musicals/books ever written, or faster updates…. Hhmmmmm….**

Elphaba Thropp never believed in family, or love, or even happiness. At least she never believed that she would experience it. She was always an outsider in her own family.

An embarrassment.

The only time she wasn't ignored was to be scolded, and sometimes beaten, by her father. Nessa was nicer, and would talk to her. But still treated her like a servant. Not a sister. So, no. Elphaba Thropp never believed in family.

Elphaba Tiggular, however, was different.

After all she had been through, the pain, abuse, and loss she had endured, she still had the heart of gold she was born with. Only less gaurded. She had learned how to open up. To Glinda, even though she was still 'Galinda' then, and to Fiyero. Yero, her hero.

Elphaba still didn't understand how she had gotten so lucky. Even after living outside of Oz, in the Kingdom of Ix, for almost eight years, seven years married to the love if her life, who was turned back to his human form within six months of them moving there, and six-year-old twin girls, her mind could not comprehend how in Oz her life went from a living hell, to... Perfection in her and Fiyero's eyes.

Elphaba looked up out of the window from the plate she was drying, to see her husband and daughters coming up to the house. She had sent Fiyero to pick then up from their first day if Kindergarden, as she had dropped them off, and because she still liked her solitude from time to time.

Suddenly, the door burst open, "Mama!" the twins yelled simultaneously. Fiyero and Elphaba's six-year-old twins, Allitash Galinda, after Fiyero's mother and Elphaba's best friend, and Seraphina Rose, after Fiyero and Elphaba's sisters, ran into the kitchen to greet their mother.

"Hi, girls!" Elphaba smiled lovingly, and embraced her children. They were identical twins, with tan skin, ebony black hair, like their mother's, and their father's deep blue eyes. They also had a strange way of reading each others' minds, and finishing each others' sentences. Fiyero always said that it was "a twin thing", but Elphaba contributed it to the powers they had seemed to inherit from her, as they had been showing up as of late.

"Don't I get a hug?" Fiyero pouted. Elphaba rolled her eyes, but went to her husband.

"Of course you do." she said in a half-mocking tone and gave him a hug and kiss. She then turned back to the two children in the kitchen, "So, how about I fix you two a snack and then you can tell me all about Kindergarden, okay?" she asked, already grabbing two apples and a knife.

"Okay, Mama." Allitash said, and then turned to her sister, "Race ya to the living room!"

"You're on!" Seraphina replied with a giggle, as they ran off.

"No running in the house!" Fiyero yelled after them, although they were long gone. He sighed as Elphaba chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing," she smirked, "Except for the fact that I'M usually the one telling YOU not to run in the house." she shrugged, slicing another piece of fruit. "Sometimes, I swear I have three kids."

Fiyero moved towards his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "I think I would have remembered that." he said seductively, kissing her neck.

"mhm... Shut up and carry these." she handed him the plate of apples and kissed him on the cheek. The couple walked into the living room to see two rambunctious six-year-olds chasing each other in circles. "Sera, Ally, do you want a snack?" Elphaba asked over the two's giggles.

"Yay!" they both squealed. The family sat on the brown couch.

"So, my sweets, how was your first day of Kindergarden?" Elphaba asked her daughters. Both girls started spouting off excited gibberish at the same time. The parents' eyes widened.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Fiyero exclaimed, "Calm down. One at a time."

"oh! I'll go first!" Ally said in a very hyper way. Fiyero always joked that she took after the woman her middle name came from. Elphaba didn't find that idea as entertaining as he did.

"Okay, Honey. Go ahead." Elphaba smiled at her daughter.

"Well, first we had circle time! You know what that is, right?" Ally asked in a very Galinda-esque manner.

The Tiggular parents exchanged an amused look and nodded.

"And we talked about families!" Seraphina interjected. Sera was the quieter of the two and very inquisitive, much like her mother, but still liked to interrupt when her sister monopolized the conversation. "And, Mama, Daddy? Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Princess," Fiyero said, "What's up?"

"Well, all of the kids kept talking about their grandparents, and-"

"Oh, yeah!" Allitash interrupted, "They were! And-"

"Sissy! I was asking Mama and Daddy a question!" Sera told her sister sternly. Or at least as sternly as an adorable six-year-old can get. "Anyway," she said, turning back to her parents, who were having trouble hiding their chuckles, "Why don't WE have grandparents?"

Elphaba's eyes widened, and she turned a paler shade of green. Whilst Fiyero just sputtered.

"Sera," Allitash whispered into her sister's ear, "your the smart one... Are Mama and Daddy okay?"

Elphaba came out of her shock first, "We're fine, sweetheart. Right, Yero?" She elbowed her husband in the ribs, rather hard"

He grunted, "oh, uh, uh, yeah!" Fiyero stuttered.

"Ok," Ally excepted, "So, why don't we have grandparents?"

"Because, two of them are dead, and the other two think that their son is dead, therefore, unable to reproduce, thus, not giving them grandchildren." Elphaba thought dryly.

"Well, Princess," Fiyero started, buy his wife cut him off before he could say something ex really stupid.

"Sweeties, you see, every family is different, an-"

"Then why does _everybody _else have them?"

"Because, as I was saying, every family is different and not _everyone_ has grandparents."

"It's true," Fiyero said, "I only had two grandparents, when most kids have four." this was because his mother's parents died while he was young. But he was pretty sure that his father's parents were gone by now.

"And you girls are lucky." Elphaba continued, "not everybody has a mommy and daddy who love them as much as your mommy and daddy do." she smiled at her children, "I didn't have a mommy for very long, and my father didn't love me like your daddy loves you." she shot a smile at her husband.

"You're daddy didn't love you, Mama?" Allitash gasped. "But you're so nice! And pretty! And... And..." both girls were having trouble grasping that not everyone had daddies as great ss their's, or how someone could ever NOT find their mother the greatest person ever.

"Not everyone thought so..." Elphaba trailed off, her mind reeling with memories of her childhood, her school days, and, of course, her time as the Wicked Witch of The West. She pulled herself back to the present, "But, my loves, that is a story for when you're older." both Tiggular parents knew that they would have to tell them their mother's full story someday. But, Truly wanted to put it off until they could fully understand, not wanting to leave out to many details. "So," Elphaba said, trying to lighten the mood, "What else did you do in Kindergarden?" the twins immediately started spouting off excited gibberish again, and the former western witch couldn't help but smile. Yes, every family was different.

But there was no doubt, that hers was complete.

**AN: I'm thinking of adding on to this and having them tell the twins about everything. But that might be kinda boring, cause it'd just basically be a summery of the show. Let me know in a review.**

**Uy! The school musical is this weekend! As well as my birthday. I'm actually kinda excited, even though I reeeeeaaaaaaallllllyyyyy hate this material. I play like, three parts so it's fun :)**

**Also... YAY! Wicked is coming to my town in October! I really hope I can go! And I'm only a few years away from (what I hope is) old enough to audition. Does anyone know the age limit? *starts practicing No Good Deed and Defying Gravity riffs***


	2. Milkshakes

Elphaba and Fiyero's daughters were eight years old, and the family was sitting in a small diner. "Mama?" the outspoken one, Allitash asked, "can we get milkshakes?"

Elphaba had had a feeling that they wouldn't get out of the restaurant without the girls wanting desert. And, since they both had her husband wrapped around there little fingers, it was obvious that their would be milkshakes at the table soon, "_may_ you have a milkshake, what?"

"Pleaaaaassssse"

Elphaba couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's dramatics. "Yes, mama, please!" Seraphina, the quieter of the two said.

"Well… I don't kno-"

"Of course you can, my princesses!" Fiyero interrupted his wife. Which he would regret that night.

A few minutes later, four milkshakes arrived at the booth that the Tiggulars occupied. "Daddy?" Seraphina asked, "can you take the cherry out?"

"Sure, Honey" Fiyero took the cup, and began to fish around with the straw. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Yero, let me show you something." She snatched the cup from her husband, took the straw, and poked the cherry to the bottom. "Tada." She said dryly, and gave Sera her drink back, which she accepted gladly, non the wiser that the cherry was still present.

"Oh… that's a good idea…"

**ok, that was short… but it was based of a true story. Apparently my parents did this to me and****my sister****all the time…..**


	3. The Truth

**I realize that this is incredibly long… but think about it, It's almost a three hour show (of course we all know it doesn't feel that long :P). I was going to make this two chapters, act one and act two, but I wanted to stick some intermission in there and I couldn't figure out which chapter I would put it in… so… presenting possibly the longest thing I have ever written! :) **

**Disclaimer- the only thing I own of Wicked is a poster, a playbill that my parents got me when they went to New York, two tickets from last October, a stuffed Chistery, a witch hat, two t-shirts, the soundtrack, the piano/vocal book, and a program.**

It was Elphaba and Fiyero's twin daughter's fifteenth birthday, and, as the elder Tiggulars made their way to Allithash and Seraphina's bedroom, they knew that today would probably be the day that they told their daughters about Elphaba's full story. Every year, on their birthday, since they turned twelve, they would ask their parents about their lives when they were younger. They did this every year on their birthday because Fiyero and Elphaba told them every year that they would tell them "_When you're older"_, and always hoped that that year they would be _"Older"_.

The parents had discussed it the night before, and agreed that the girls where old enough, and mature enough to handle the truth.

They reached the door covered brightly colored bubble letters that read

"Seraphina and Allitash's room! No boys allowed (except Daddy on occasion)"

. Fiyero silently opened the door, and Elphaba walked in behind him.

The twins' room was divided down the middle, the left side, Seraphina's side, was painted a dark purple that matched the sheets and the purple and black zebra striped comforter. And Allitash's side was painted bright orange, and she had green sheets and a brown comforter. Both girls were still soundly sleeping, "hmhm… " Sera mumbled in her sleep as Fiyero approached her bed, "Deangelo…"

A rush of panic overtook Fiyero, that was a_**boy's**_ name coming from _his little girl's _mouth!"W-who is Dangelo?" he almost yelled, waking the girls up.

Seraphina's eyes fluttered open, "Dad?" she sat up tiredly, and Ally yawned from the other side of the room, "Daddy, what's going on?" she asked, whilst rubbing her eyes.

"Who in Oz is-"

"Happy birthday, sweethearts!" Elphaba interrupted, before her husband had a heart attack. She whispered in his ear, "Yero, relax. They're fifteen. They are going to be thinking about boys."

Allitash moved over to her sister's bed, "So, what brings you to our room at," she glanced at the clock, "eight-o-clock in the morning?"

"Well, honey," Fiyero began, "we wanted to tell you two something that you've been wanting to know." he told them, while Elphaba tensed a little, knowing that this conversation would trigger some painful memories from the worst years of her life.

The girls nodded, sensing that this was big. Elphaba took a deep breath, "You wanted to know about our lives when we were younger, and we've decided that you are old enough now."

Seraphina had a look of confusion on her face, "Why do we have to be older to know about your lives?" she asked, after all, what could possibly be so bad that they wanted to keep it from them for so long?

"Well," Elphaba began again, her voice shaking a little, the pain of her past already flooding in, "it was very…." She searched for an appropriate word, "complicated." She settled for.

The teenagers exchanged a look of confusion, and then nodded to their parents. "Well," Fiyero began, "I'll start then…" a sigh escaped his lips, "Now, don't freak out, because it's so cool, but, my parents were, or maybe still are, the king and queen of The Vinkus. Which means, that I am, was, the crown prince." His daughters' eyes widened and then they dawned in realization before their father spoke again, "which means, in all technicality, you are princesses." Sera and Ally were speechless, which was quite an impressive feat, and just stared at their parents.

Allitash spoke up first, "How is that complicated? "

"Why don't we live in the Vinkus. Then?" Sera asked.

"That is where the complicated part comes in." he turned to his wife, "Right, Fae?"

"O-oh, yes. Right…" she stumbled through, and turned towards her daughters, "When I was born, I was born this way," she said gesturing towards her face.

"Pretty?" Allitash offerd.

"No, sweetheart. Green. I was born with green skin, 'green as sin', as it was described by my father. My father hated me from the moment I was born because of it. And he hated me even more when my sister, Nessarose, was born." Her voice cracked on her sister's name.

"You have a sister?" Seraphina asked.

"I'll get to that in a moment, honey." Another sigh, "Nessa was born pre-mature, because of the milk-flowers father made my mother chew to prevent the baby being a green monster like me."

"Fae. No name calling." Fiyero interjected, earning a glare from his wife, and small giggles from the two teenagers in the room.

"Anyway," Elphaba continued, "she was born to soon, with her legs all tangled, forcing her in a wheelchair for the rest of her life. And mother. My mother never woke up…" she trailed off sadly. Fiyero gently rubbed her back. She willed herself to continue, "I was responsible for the house work, cooking, cleaning, caring for Nessa, everything. And if I missed one speck of dust or something, he would…. He, h-he would, get… umm… aggressive…

"Skip a few years, and I accompanied Nessa to Shiz University. I was originally going to room with her, but, the Headmistress made Nessa room with her, and I got mad… and when I get mad, my magic tends to get out of hand… so I had an episode right there in the middle of campus." The girls nodded in understanding, for they had inherited magical abilities from Elphaba, "anyway, then the Headmistress, Madame Morrible, offered me a spot in her sorcery seminar, and I excepted.

"Then she put me in a room with this girl, Galinda Upland. We completly _loathed_ one another. One day, in class with the most _brilliant_ Professor in all of _Oz,_ Dr. Dillimond, he turned over the chalkboard, and this terrible message was written across it. I'll never forget it. It said, "Animals should be seen, and not heard." it was awful. And poor Dr. Dillimond! He was so distraught."

Seraphina looked like she wanted to punch whoever wrote on the board at her mother's Alma Mater, for she was very good friends with a young Doe that lived down the road from them. Allitash didn't look especially thrilled either.

Elphaba cleared her throat and continued, "He told me after class that there had been strange things happening to the Animals, and that they were loosing their ability to speak.

"I was so caught up in my thoughts about this, when I was walking through the courtyard, and then this incompetent driver, pulling some brainless, pampered,_ idiot_ of a prince in a cart."

"Hey!" FIyero interjected, "I was _not_ pampered!"

Elphaba turned to her husband with an indignant look on her face, "Yes you were! '_Ah! Don't touch the hair! Not the hair!"_ she mockingly imitated the Fiyero from Shiz.

"This how you two met!" Ally squealed, "AW! Keep going1 this is going to be so romanticifieying!" the elder Tiggulars then preceded to burst out into laughter.

"Yes," Elphaba began, "so romantic was it. He nearly ran me over. Then –"

"You hit me with a book."

"_Then_, he made an extremely idiotic and rude comment about my skin."

"Did I ever apologize for that?"

"No."

"Sorry."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and continued, "Then he asked out my roommate. And, said roommate, decided it would be a good idea to try and humiliate me at the party your father was planning. She gave me a hat that her grandmother sent her, which she thought was 'hideodious' and I wore it." She chuckled a little at the memory of the simple days in college. "Everybody was staring at me. I started dancing alone, because of my stubbornness, and then Galinda started dancing with me. Then everybody started. Galinda and I became best friends."

"Dad," Allitash began with a faint smirk, "Did you dance too?"

The man in question scoffed unconvincingly, "what? No. pft!"

"Yero…"

"Okay, fine, I did. Continue."

Elphaba smiled and kept going "She decided that it would be a good idea to give me a makeover." Another chuckle escaped her. "the next day, I walked into class and-"

"Oh! Fae! Can I tell this part?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes at Fiyero's childishness. "Sure, go ahead."

"Okay, so, I'm in the Dr. Dillimond's classroom, waiting for class to start. I got there early-"

"That's a first."

Fiyero ignored his wife's comment, "Because I wanted to talk to your mother. I mean, a beautiful girl," Elphaba opened her mouth to protest, but he put a finger to her lips, "a beautiful girl walked into the ballroom in a weird hat, I wanted to get to know her. But, for once in her life, she wasn't in class early. Of course, she wasn't late, but she walks in right before class starts, and starts flipping her hair in a Galinda-like way and it just doesn't work on her… so I walk up behind her and tap her on the shoulder,"

"And about gave me a heart attack."

"I told her that she didn't need all of the make-up, and hair, and stuff. That she was," he sent a pointed look towards his wife, "And _still is_ beautiful. Well, I didn't say it then but whatever… _anyway_, then class started, and Dr. Dillimond told us that it was his last day, and that Animals weren't allowed to teach anymore. And then these weird guys came in, and dragged him away. Now, your mother was not happy with this, and started, like, scolding us for not getting up or talking or whatever."

"I was pointing out the fact that I was the only one who seemed to care."

"I cared too! Anyway, so this new professor came in, I don't even remember his name, and he brought in this Lion Cub, and it was in this metal box, called a cage, and he said that if you but an Animal in a cage, then they will either loose the ability, or never learn to speak."

Seraphina and Allitash gasped. "How horrendible!" Ally said in shock. Sera nodded in agreement.

"Yes, very horrid." Elphaba stated. "Disgusting actually."

Fiyero patted her shoulder and continued, "Yes, your mother was very upset by this. I didn't think it was quite right either, but, like pretty much the rest of Oz, I was misinformed. She went absolutely nuts, and her magic went crazy, causing the whole class to start doing these weird movements that to this day I wonder what they were, everyone except the two of us, and so I grabbed the cage, and we ran out of the classroom, and to a clearing in a near forest. She was all, 'don't shake him! Make sure he gets someplace safe! Nag nag nag!'"

"I did not sound like that!" the green witch stated indignantly.

"Okay, maybe not _exactly_ like that. But, whatever! Anyway, I told her that I knew that, and then she called me stupid-"

"No, I said you weren't _really stupid_."

"Then we started arguing about Oz knows what, and she called me out on the fact that I was just pretending to be happy, and using the only way of rebellion I could, and I kinda got weirded out, that someone could read me so easily, especially someone I had known for about a day. So, I began to walk off, but she grabbed my hand, and… well… um…" he trailed off in embarrassment, not wanting to look like to much of a softie in front of his kids. Especially when he had to convince Sera that he could, and _would,_ beat up this 'Deangelo' guy.

The girls looked at each other, then back to their parents. "Aaawwwww!" they said in unison.

"Did you kiss?" Allitash asked excitedly.

Elphaba answered this time. "No. Although I could have sworn he started leaning… but there was the fact that he was dating my best friend and roommate. So, there I was standing there with my only friend's boyfriend, holding his hand and gazing into his eyes, when the Cub started howling, and I went over to him to comfort him, and then your father followed me, and asked me why I didn't do my spell on him, of course, I had no control over it, but I noticed that he was bleeding, I pointed this out, and I went to wipe it off… and, well, my sweets, now you know the story of when I fell in love with your father." Elphaba sent a smile towards her husband, who returned it. "Then he just got up, and ran off,"

"Which I regret."

"And I just kept telling myself that he would never love me, and that he belonged to Galinda, and always would."

Needless to say, the twins were confused. After all, they saw their parents together everyday, they saw how deeply in love they were. How had she not believed that they could never be? "But, mama, you and dad, are…" Allitash started to voice her confusion.

Elphaba smiled at her, "I know, Sweetheart, I'm getting there." So she picked back up, "a few weeks later, Madame Morrible came up to me and told me that the Wizard of Oz wanted to meet me. She had written to him about my powers and he was interested. I accepted. And the day I was supposed to leave, Galinda, Nessa, and Nessa's boyfriend, a Munckin named Boq, who was obviously in love with Galinda, and was only with Nessa because she asked him t ask Nessa out, came to see me off at the train station and I was worried about leaving Nessa, after all, I was her primary care taker, Galinda said that Boq would take care of her, and that set him off and he just walked away. Nessa was upset, and was convinced he was the one. So, she wheeled after him, leaving Galinda and I. We started talking, and she mentioned that Fiyero had been acting weird, and then, he showed up with a bouquet of Poppies. How he knew they were my favorite, I have yet to figure out." Fiyero blushed from beside her, and decided against telling her that he had pretty much stalked her from the day with the Lion Cub, to the day she left.

"Anyway, then, to get his attention, decided to change her name, she really just dropped the first 'A', and became Glinda. Then, your father ran off again. Then I asked Glinda if she wanted to come with me to the Emerald City, and we left, it was possibly the most fun I have ever had." She laughed a little, remembering Glinda's antics around the city. "We were there for two days before we met the Wizard. We waked in and saw the huge Oz-head; it was actually kind of frightening. But, then we introduced ourselves, and then he, the _real_ him came out from behind the head. He was really just a little old man. He asked me to read a levitation spell from an ancient book, called the Grimmerie. It wasn't supposed to hurt anyone. But his Monkey servant, Chistery, sprouted wings, and it obviously hurt him. I couldn't beleaive I had done it. It was awful. And what was worse was that he had a whole cage full of Monkeys in the next room, and they all sprouted wings too. He wanted to use them as spies. He was behind all of the Animal banns. I was crushed. The man I had looked up to had been the bad guy all along. I ran out with the Grimmerie, to the attic. Glinda followed me, and tried to convince me not to go, to accept, and get everything I had ever wanted. I will admit, I was tempted, but I would never be able to live with myself if I had. The Wizard and Madame Morrible told Oz that I was evil, a monster. I had to leave. Glinda almost came with me, but she had so much more to loose than I did. I had nothing. She had friends, family. She had your father to loose. I completely understood her decision. And so, I left. I used that stupid levitation spell on a broom, and flew off. I went to help the Animals. I was gone for three years."

Fiyero rejoined the story telling here, "Those three years were the worst of my life. I joined the Gale Force in hopes of finding her. And to protect her. I knew if anyone else were in charge, they would kill her. I could never let that happen."

"They weren't all roses and daisies for me either. I slept in caves, went hungry, thirsty, or cold, quite often. And all I wanted was to go home. I wanted to see Nessa, Glinda, and your father again. Those were definitely the hardest years of my life."

Allitash and Seraphina were shocked. Their mom? A fugitive? Sera reached out a hand toward Elphaba's and patted it, her mother smiled gently at her.

Fiyero took over the story telling, "Glinda was offered a position working for the Wizard, and became Glinda the Good Witch of the North, while your mother became The Wicked Witch of The West. No real name." he grimaced, "one day, Glinda held a press conference, and told everyone that we were engaged. I was obviously not happy, I mean, I never proposed to her, I was in-am- in love with your mother, and she used _my_ checking account- Oz knows how she got my pen number- to buy a _very _large ring. Then, the people started coming up with these insane rumors about your mom. One even said that water could melt her."

Allitash snorted a little, "Sorry… that's just so ridiculous."

Elphaba sighed, "Yes, it was."

Fiyero continued, "I was already really mad, because I was now 'engaged' to a woman I could never love, and in a position that I didn't want, in a city full of idiots. And now, they were talking about this wonderful woman," he gestured to his wife, "Like she wasn't even human. I left the stage, and Glinda came to talk to me, and told me that your mom, she didn't _want_ to be found, and that I should pretty much give up. I kind of, might have _very reluctantly_ agreed to marry her, and then I went back to my room and sulked for a little while. Then the Wizard called for guards, and I knew I had to go, so I went to the the throne room, and I saw, -"

"Wait! I have to give them some information too. So, whilst your father was sulking, I was actually being productive." She sent a pointed look to he husband, "I went to visit my sister, to ask for her help, and all she did was tell me that our father was dead, she was the governess of Munchkin Land, and how selfish I was for not using my magic to get her out of that chair. I figured out a way to enchant her shoes, to allow her to walk, then she called in Boq, and showed him that she could walk, and he told her that he was in love with Glinda, and that he would like to go talk her out of the engagement with your father. Nessa got very upset, took my spell book, and accidently shrunk Boq's heart. He was going to die, so I did the best thing I could find in that wretched old book… I turned him into a man made out of tin. Then Nessa begged me to stay, she accused me of only going to the Emerald city to see your dad, and, admittedly, I _did_ want to see him, but I didn't let her know, then I snapped at her quite harshly…"

Fiyero rubbed her back comfortingly, "can I pick up where I left off now?" he asked.

"No, I wasn't done." The girls giggled at their parents' argument, and Elphaba continued, "When I got to the city, I snuck into the Wizard's palace, and into the throne room. I was planning on simply unlocking the door, and letting the Monkeys go. This almost worked, until the Wizard caught me… we argued a bit and he offered me the position I turned down before, he offered to make me wonderful, famous, and loved by the people of Oz, instead of feared. I was actually tempted."

"But, Mama!" Allitash interrupted, "he was such a jerk to you. Why would you consider working with him?"

"Honey, you have to understand, I had been living in solitude on the run for three years. I was lonely. I wanted nothing more than to sleep in a warm bed, or just… just talk to someone. You don't know what its like to have just yourself for company. Now, I did live without friends or family for all of my life, but never like that." She sighed and picked up her story, "I was about to accept his offer, when I found Dr. Dillimond in the cage with the Monkeys." The teenagers' eyes widened impossibly, "I got so angry, and vowed to fight him forever. That just put everything back into place, and reminded me _why_ I was doing what I was doing. He called the guards, and-"

"My turn!" Fiyero interjected.

"Fine." The green witch grumbled.

"Okay, so, I ran in, and I saw her. I couldn't believe it. There she was, the one person I had been searching for for three years, and she came straight to me." He directed a gentle smile at his wife, "Then, I realized that the idiotic guards behind me, would not understand why I wasn't shooting her dead right there. So, I told them to go get some water, hoping that they had heard the rumors too, and they left. I then got the Wizard and told your mother to leave before she got caught, but, being her stubborn self, she didn't, and then Glinda comes in, and I was reminded why I had been searching for so long. I didn't love Glinda. So, after, the girls reunited a little, I left with your mother, obviously making Glin very upset…" he trailed off with a twinge of regret. He hadn't wanted to hurt Glinda. "after about an hour on the broom, we landed in a forest, where I told her I loved her." He smiled towards Elphaba.

"And I said I loved him."

"And then, I kissed her, and….umm…" he trailed off awkwardly, realizing what _exactly_ came next. Elphaba blushed a deep crimson.

Ally and Sera looked at each other, confused, then realization dawned on them, "EW!" they said simultaneously, mortified at the mental image the Winkie had accidently created.

"Umm…" Elphaba attempted to clear the awkwardness, "Later after… _that… _we were talking, and I sensed that Nessarose was in danger, and I saw a house flying through the sky. Which, I know, sounds crazy, but its what I saw. I had to go to her, and-"

"And I told her to hide out in my family's castle after she checked on Nessa, then I gave her a kiss, and she left for Munchkin Land."

Elphaba glared at her husband for the interruption. "When I arrived, this little girl had landed in her house… directly on top of Nessa." Her voice cracked the death of her sister still stung, "Glinda was there too, and she then _gave_ my sister's shoes to the little brat."

"Dorothy."

"Yero. Shut up. Anyway, I left for a few minutes, until they left. Glinda set Dorothy off to see the Wizard to send her home to _Kansiss_ or whatever" she mocked, "once she left, I came back to properly say goodbye. But I saw Glinda there, putting flowers next to the house. Her and I ended up in an argument, which eventually came to the subject of your father. Needless to say, it didn't go well… then some Gale Force officers came in and caught me, then your father swung in, attempting to be 'hero prince charming'."

"It was romantic, and heroic. So, I told then to let her go, and they wouldn't. So, I kinda pointed my gun and Glinda and threatened to shoot her…"

"DADDY!" Allitash exclaimed in horror.

"I know, sweetie. But, I regret it. And I was never actually going to do it. They let your mom go, and she ran. They then got me… and Glinda tried to stop them, I apologized to her, then they took me to a cornfield, put me on some polls, and started beating me for the whereabouts of your mom. I didn't tell them, but that didn't stop them…" he didn't want to go into details.

"Dad… t-they hurt you?" Seraphina asked, on the verge of tears. Ally wasn't doing much better. they both moved forward to hug him.

"Its okay, girls. I'm fine." He assured them, giving them both a kiss on the forehead.

"Keep going. I want to know…" Sera told them solemnly, as they backed off of Fiyero.

Elphaba picked up the story, "I tried to save him. I used a spell from the Grimmerie. I didn't think it worked… I thought he was dead." Her eyes became slightly glassy with tears at the memory. "I went slightly crazy, it was all just to much. Everyone I had ever loved had left me. I locked up Dorothy in the cellar of the castle, I just wanted the shoes. Nessa's shoes because they represented everything I had lost. I knew that the friends the little brat had made since arriving were on their way; a talking scarecrow, Boq, and a cowardly Lion.

"Glinda came in and tried to talk some sense into me, I wouldn't hear any of it. Chistery scampered in with some kind of note, and I took it. It was from your father," she shot a small smile towards her husband, "he told me he was alive, and that my spell had worked, but turned him into the scarecrow that was with Dorothy. It also had a plan to fake my death. It was our only option. So, I went through with it. Glinda and I made up, but I had to lie to her. I had never lied to her before. She still thinks we're dead to this day. We used the rumor that water could melt me, and a trapdoor in the foyer of his castle. Then, we left Oz, traveled to here, got married, and I found a way to turn him back into a human." She looked at Fiyero lovingly, and ran a hand through his hair, "then we had you two."

"That's pretty much it, girls." The elder Tiggular's finished.

Allitash and Seraphina stared at their parents with wide eyes. They were simply shocked that their parents had been through so much. Sera was the first to recover, "all of that happened to you? I'm so sorry…" Allitash nodded in agreement, and they both moved to hug the witch and the prince.

"Its okay, loves, its over now, and we're all fine." Elphaba said as she patted Ally's back. "Happy Birthday, my Sweets."

"Hey, mom?" Sera asked.

"Yes, Honey?"

"Can I write a book about that?"

"Or a musical…" Allitash suggested.

Seraphina turned to her sister, "Oh, that would be good!"

Elphaba laughed softly, "Sure." She consented. "Just change my name."

"I always liked the name 'Idina'. Would that be OK?"

"That sounds nice." FIyero agreed.

Allitash nodded, absentmindedly, already humming a tune to her musical, and caught a glimpse of the clock, "Sweet Lurine! Sera, we have to start getting you ready for your date with Deangelo!"

"WHO IS DEANGELO?"

**whew! 30 word pages, 4734 words and two weeks later, I'm done with this chapter! Don't worry, Deangelo will make a plenty of reappearances'. Mostly because it's really fun to write Fiyero in over-protective-daddy-mode :)**


	4. Boys

**Deangelo returns! I think that he might end up being my favorite OC I've ever tried to write! (: think Rupert Grint, Especially DH part 1, cause I think he looked really cute in that one… you know, before he was all sweaty and bloody. (BTW, WHO IS EXCITED ABOUT PART 2? I'm excited and sad at the same time…)**

**Ally's actually not in this much… I kinda suck at writing twins…**

**I'm not completely happy with this, but its not bad…. Maybe its just because I was quite fond of the last chapter. (:**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked… but I partly own Serahina, and Allitash (See chapter 1 AN), and Deangelo is all MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE! MWAHAHAHAHA! *****cough cough cough*******

Elphaba and Fiyero were cuddled on the couch, waiting for one of their twin daughters, Seraphina, to get home from a date with her boyfriend of two weeks, Deangelo Pheonix. Fiyero was quite anxious to see his little girl get home safe, and away from that _boy._

The other twin, Allitash was already in bed, or she said she was going to bed, but was probably waiting up for her sister to interrogate her.

Fiyero was bouncing his knee nervously, and looking at the clock every five seconds, while Elphaba rested her head on his shoulder, trying to focus on the book in her lap, but the Fiyero was doing a wonderful job at distracting her. She slapped a hand on his twitching knee, "Yero. Please stop fiddling. She'll be home soon, there is still over half-an-hour until curfew."

The prince sighed, "I know… its just-"

Suddenly, the front door opened, was slammed shut, and in a flurry of black hair and blue dress, Sera ran up the stairs. Fiyero turned back to his wife, "I knew that boy was no good!" he exclaimed as he got up to check on her, with Elphaba hot on his heels.

They reached the door of the girls' bedroom, and opened it quietly, to see Seraphina leaning on Ally's shoulder, crying softly. Elphaba immediately dashed to her side, and placed a gentle green hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Sera, Honey, its ok…" she tried to comfort the girl. Fiyero was standing in the doorway, thinking of all the ways he could kill this boy for making his baby cry.

When Sera's sobs became quiet sniffs, and hiccups, the former Western Witch made the young girl look at her, "Now, Sweetie, what happened?" she asked, wiping a stray tear from her eye with a verdant thumb. Fiyero joined them on the bed, and gently rubbed his daughter's back.

She sniffed once more, "Well, we were at dinner, and everything was going great… until the waitress comes up, and starts flirting with him. And he like, flirted back! I ignored it for a while. I mean, he's a guy. They're like that. But, right before we paid, she slipped her number in our check, and kissed him on the cheek! And he looked like he enjoyed it! Then he took the paper with her number on it, and put it in his pocket, like he was going to keep it, and… use it…" she trailed off, another few stray tears escaping her blue eyes.

Both Tiggular parents, as well as Allitash, wanted to go find this guy and promptly kill him. "Why, I, oughta…" The Winkie said, whilst pounding a fist into his other hand.

Elphaba spoke next, "Sera… there are going to be so many boys, that you think are 'the one', and there will be times when you don't think your heart can be broken one more time, but, just when you don't think it will get any worse, the right one will come along, and all of those other broken hearts won't matter. Because they led you to him. If you didn't get your heart broken, then there would be no reason for him to come, because you won't need to be saved. And guys just_ love_ to save girls," Ally giggled, and Seraphina let out the smallest chuckle. "but, for now, you have me, your dad, and Ally to help you through it, okay?" she smiled gently at her daughter.

"Okay. But, Mama, you said that you never had a boyfriend before dad, how do you know?"

Elphaba sighed, "Well, I may not have had broken hearts over boys, but I had them over other things. We told you the story, and I didn't think things could get any worse, and then your father showed up. He saved me." Sera nodded, feeling a little better.

Ally spoke up now, "Do you want me to tell the whole school that he has head-lice?" she asked, and the other Tiggulars laughed.

Sera hugged her sister, "Its OK, Alls, I'll be fine."

Fiyero was about to protest, considering he had almost finalized his plan of murdering the boy, without being arrested, when there was a sudden _ping_ on the window. They all turned to said window, and when they looked out, there was a teenaged boy, of approximately sixteen, throwing pebbles at the window. The boy was tall, had shaggy, reddish-brown hair, and sea-green eyes. Sera sighed and opened the window. "Deangelo, what do you want?" she asked him coldly. The others stayed towards the back of the room, hidden from Deangelo's view, but still within earshot.

"Your forgiveness." The young man said. Fiyero made a slight gagging sound, and his wife slapped his arm, considering he had once said the same thing to her.

"Well, you're not getting it that easily." Seraphina stated.

The boy sighed, "I know. And I'm sorry that I made you so upset. I wasn't going to call her or anything, I was just-"

"Flirting shamelessly with another girl while on a date with one that might turn you into a newt?" Sera asked in a tone that was all her mother's.

"I wasn't flirting, I wa-"

"That's what it looked like to me."

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?"

"Sorry…"

"Let me just say that I would _never_ go for a girl who acts like that. But, I didn't want to be rude."

"You could have at least told her 'no'." the young witch argued.

Deangelo sighed once more, "I know… Ser', I'm sorry, okay. I know that's probably not enough, but I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I care about you to much." He turned to leave with his head down, when Seraphina called out to him.

"Wait!" he turned around, but didn't see her. She then appeared in front of him, and he jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but I figured it would be faster than the stairs, or climbing down the tree on the side of the house. Plus, my mom just taught me that spell and I've been dying to use it." She explained.

"I see…"

"Dean, I'll give you another chance. I mean, you went to so much trouble just to apologize and it was a very nice apology, so… you're forgiven." Deangelo let a grin creep across his face.

"Thank you, Sera. I promise, if another waitress starts hitting on me, I'll… umm…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say, and Seraphina laughed, then leaned up and kissed him.

Deangelo wrapped his arms around her waist, and Sera's went around his neck, "Hey, hey, hey! Hands, boy!" Fiyero yelled from the window. The teenagers pulled away and blushed, having momentarily forgotten that they were being watched.

"Won't happen again, Mr. Tiggular, sir." The boy stuttered, jumping away from his girlfriend.

Fiyero gave a curt nod, and a glare. Sera sent a pointed look towards her father, as did Elphaba from inside the room. Seraphina turned back to Deangelo, "Goodnight, Dean."

"Goodnight, Ser'." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

The love struck teenager went back into the house, up the stairs, and back into her room with a goofy grin on her face. When she reached the bedroom, her mother simply smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead, as well as her sister, "Goodnight, Sweethearts." She said.

Fiyero did the same, and when he reached Sera, he said, "Now, remember, a boy's mind is simply a figure-8 with a gutter in the middle. Everything leads back to the gutter. And-woah!" he was dragged out of the room by his wife before he could finish his speech.

Later that night, when they laid in bed, and were preparing for sleep, Fiyero turned to the green witch, "Fae… aren't you worried?"

She removed her glasses, "About what?"

"That _boy._" He spat the word 'boy' as if it were the vilest curse ever invented.

Elphaba rolled her coffee colored eyes, "Fiyero, they have to grow up. And yes, I'm worried about her getting hurt, but I think he is a very nice boy, and I trust her judgment."

"So do I. its just… they're my little girls-"

"Hey, they're my babies too. Trust me, you don't forget twelve hours of labor. But… Yero, you have to relax a little bit, OK?"

the prince sighed. He knew that this kid made his little girl happy, and that's what he wanted. "Alright, I'll be nice."

"Thank you." She gave him a kiss, and he pulled her to him. She sighed, and then smirked as she thought of something, "Oh, I just remembered, Ally has a date next weekend. What was his name…."

Fiyero groaned.


	5. Father's Day

**wow, I feel like I haven't done anything on this in soooooooooooo long! I apologize, but I have an excuse, I've been working on a AU-Shiz era, that I hope to have up by at the very latest, October.**

**Speaking of October, I just ordered my tickets to see Wicked for the second time (live, I've seen it about a thousand times on You tube…) and, I'm going ON WICKED DAY! I was so excited that they would be here in Nashville on Wicked day, and I can't believe that it wasn't sold out! Front Tier, baby! :P lol**

**So, this is in honor of Father's day. It will be about Fiyero's first Father's day, and the girls are about three months old, because I decided to make their birthday in March.**

**Disclaimer- nope, its not mine….**

Fiyero awoke to the sound of a baby's cry. He looked over to see his wife stirring, "Go back to sleep, love." He whispered to her, "I got it." She answered with an incoherent mumble and rolled over.

He quickly got up, and went to his twin daughters' room. As he entered, he realized it was Allitash crying from her crib, and as she grew lounder, the other, Seraphina, started to whimper. He picked Ally up, and set her against his shoulder, to calm her, but Seraphina was becoming more and more disgruntled, and Fiyero tried to figure out how to get her out of her crib, without putting Allitash down. As Sera became louder, he tried to lean over the edge of her crib, placing a gentle hand on her stomach, "Shhh… honey, please go back to sleep. I only have so many arms, I can't hold you both…"

"Then I suppose you need another set of hands." A distinct female voice came from the doorway, and Fiyero turned to see Elphaba there. He sighed in relief that he had some help. The green witch went towards her daughter's crib and picked the child up. She immediately quieted as her mother rocked her against her chest.

"How do you do that?" the prince asked in wonder at how she could calm down the child so quickly and it had taken him about ten minutes.

She smirked, "Maternal things, I suppose." She glanced at the clock, "Happy Father's day, by the way."

"What?" he took a look, and sure enough, it was one-o-clock in the morning on his first Father's day. "Wow… never thought I would be on the receiving end of that sentence." He said.

"Why not?" Elphaba asked, then she thought she understood what he meant, "You didn't think I could have kids because of… well, you know."

he gave her an odd look, "No, Fae. I never doubted that we could have children." Then he thought of the time that he _had_ doubted that, "Well, except for those few months that I was a scarecrow… but, I knew you wouldn't stop searching until you found a way." He came closer to her and kissed her forehead. "it wasn't that I didn't think I would ever have kids, because, I was always told that I would have to be married and provide an heir. But, I never thought I would be a good one, you know? And sometimes I still doubt if I'm doing a good job. I don't want to make a mistake, and ruin these little girls' lives. They're so perfect, innocent, and fragile, and they deserve a perfect life, with a perfect daddy…"

Elphaba gave her husband a peck on the cheek, "Yero, you _are_ doing a great job. Trust me, I know the definition of what a bad father is, and you are the complete opposite. Just that you feel the way that you do, and what you just said proves what a wonderful father you are." Her eyes were earnest.

"Thank you." He smiled at her.

"No, thank you. For being a better father to my children than mine was to me."

"My pleasure, sweetheart." He kissed her, "I love you, Fae."

"I love you too. Happy Father's day."

**So, go give your daddy a big hug! Happy Father's Day!**


End file.
